In many cases, there is often a necessity to obfuscate some sensitive data in database schemas. A typical situation is within an organization, which handles databases, where there is often a development team that needs to work on a sample database. A sample database used for development and testing purposes should have the structure and joins of the original database it derives from but should lack some sensitive data. The sensitive data may be some personal data or any other kind of confidential data. For example, the sensitive data may be social security numbers, credit card numbers, personal ID numbers, etc. Usually, anonymizing such data is performed manually by investigating the database schema and marking certain columns, containing sensitive data for obfuscation. Such manual processing is very time consuming even if one knows the content of the database schema. The reason for this is that every column should be considered and the column content checked for potential sensitive data to be obfuscated.